


In the end, we were never friends but more

by lozisimmortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, Scissac - Freeform, its all fluff, stiles and melissa are hardly in this, title is from every day's the weekend by alex lahey (listen to it cowards)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozisimmortal/pseuds/lozisimmortal
Summary: "I wanted to hold his hand, run my fingers through his dark hair, and kiss that mark on his cheek, which was illuminated by the pale moonlight peeking through the window."Isaac has trouble falling asleep. Luckily, Scott's there to help.





	In the end, we were never friends but more

I opened the door to Scott's room, still not sure what I was doing. My mind was racing, and all I could think about was thick hands around my neck, and the smashing of glass. My heart had been thudding a consistent, agonising pain in my chest for the last 20 minutes, making it difficult to get to sleep.

As the light from the hall shone in, Scott stirred awake, blinking blearily at me.  
"Isaac? What's happening?"  
"I-I well I had a sort of dream, and I can't seem to- can't seem to get back to sleep and I don't know why I came here I'm sorry I can- I can go back if you're- you're not okay with me being here."  
"No, it's okay."  
He sat up and flicked on the lamp next to his head.  
"Come here," he said, gesturing to the spot in his bed.  
My face flared up, and I choked on my words. I wanted to move, but my legs felt bolted into the ground.

Without saying anything, he got up and tugged me gently to the bed, pulling me down, so I fell onto the mattress. He hopped in next to me.  
"Well, are you going to lie down?"  
"I was...well I just...are you- are you comfortable with that?"  
He shrugged.  
"Course I am. Stiles and I used to sleep in the same bed all the time when we were younger. I mean, we slept top to tail then, but it's the same concept."  
He scrunched up his nose like he was thinking about something. My face reddened at sight, and I got the sudden urge to-

"Somehow, Stiles' feet always managed to make their way into my mouth. He says it's an accident, but how often can you do that accidentally?"

Shaking my head of my previous thoughts, I left out a huffed chuckle. He smiled at me in return and switched off the light.  
"Night, Isaac," he said, before settling into the pillows. As he did so, he managed to edge himself closer to me, and our faces were only centimetres away. A breath hitched in my throat.

Now that we were so close, it was getting harder to ignore the usual impulses I had around him. I wanted to hold his hand, run my fingers through his dark hair, and kiss that mark on his cheek, which was illuminated by the pale moonlight peeking through the window.

My heart began hammering in my chest, and I was sure he could hear it too. Without opening his eyes, he whispered to me,  
"Hey, Isaac?"  
"Yeah?"  
My voice came out strained and cracked, and I cringed slightly.  
"Are you alright?"  
I managed to cough this time, and when I spoke, it was stronger than before.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"It's just; your heart's going a million miles an hour, and I don't think you've taken a breath in the last two minutes."  
I let out a breath, only realising now that I had been holding it.  
"Sorry. I guess I'm just still shaken up," I lied, "I can't stop thinking about my dream."  
I _was_ still shaken up, so it wasn't a complete lie, but I knew that wasn't why I was so nervous.

He hummed and pulled me closer with one hand, positioning me onto the crook of his arm, which was now on the pillow. My heart started beating even faster, but he put his other arm around my waist, and it slowed to a regular pace, jumping now and then every time he'd whisper a word of reassurance into my ear. My eyes grew heavy, and I found myself falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

\--

When I woke up, I was still in Scott's arms. I felt rested, and I hadn't had any more nightmares during the night.

Sunlight was starting to filter in through the window, and I estimated that it was around 6 O'Clock. My suspicions were confirmed to be correct when Scott's 6 am alarm went off, causing him to jolt awake. He reached over and shut it off. He relaxed back into bed and smiled down at me.

"Hey," he whispered, "how'd you sleep?"  
"I slept well, thanks to you." I froze.  
"Thanks to your bed, I mean. Your mattress is a lot softer than mine."  
He chuckled.  
"I'm sure it is."

I nodded and hopped out of his bed.  
"Well, thanks for that. I'm going to get dressed now. Bye."

I speed-walked out of the bedroom, and straight into my room, shutting the door behind me, wincing as it hit the frame louder than I expected it to.

\--

During school that day, I avoided Scott as subtlety as I could. It wasn't too hard, as he seemed to be distracted by something. By the time lunch came around, I had spoken to him twice.

The first time was during English when he asked for a pen. As I passed it to him, our hands brushed, and I dropped it. I didn't bother to pick it up and turned back around to the board. He had to lean in his chair with his legs stretched out to grab it, but I didn't know this. Because I wasn't paying attention to him. Or looking at him from the corner of my eye. Obviously.

The second time was in between classes. I'd been reaching into my locker, and he'd appeared next to me. I almost dropped my books but regained myself. He asked me if I was avoiding him, and I said no. He could definitely tell I was lying, and I assumed he was going to confront me about it, but the bell rang, and I shot off.

Now, I was sitting alone at one of the cafeteria tables, enjoying my delicious cafeteria slop and fake meat. I picked up on Scott and Stiles entering the room and strained my ears to listen in to what they were saying.

"Look, if you think he's avoiding you, then go talk to him about it," Stiles said.  
Scott sighed.  
"I already tried that. He lied to me about it, and then bolted. I'm worried that I crossed a boundary last night."  
I stared intently at my food. He thought he'd crossed a boundary? I thought that I'd overstepped and that he knew I like him. My ears picked up on more of their conversation.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell him that. Let me go up to him and say 'I actually really enjoyed having you in my arms last night because you make me feel needed and useful.' Why don't I tell him how I feel while I'm at it?"

Scott was getting louder, and I turned my head. He seemed to notice that I'd heard, and he paled. He nudged Stiles in the arm, who also got embarrassed when he saw me looking, and they walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

My brain, however, was running a million miles an hour. 'How I feel...' Did Scott like me?

\--

"Scott has a study session with Stiles, " said Melissa as I got home. "Then, he has work."  
I went upstairs and laid in my bed, contemplating a few things.  
Did Scott have to study, or was he avoiding me?  
What the hell was I going to say to him?  
Did I just call the McCall house 'home'?

\--

I must have zoned out or fallen asleep because all of a sudden Melissa was knocking on my door holding a plate of food, obviously dinner. She set it down on my desk and sat down on the side of the bed.  
"Are you going to tell me why you're upset, or are you going to avoid the issue?" She asked. I shrugged.  
"Avoid it, probably."  
She patted my knee and stood up.  
"Scott's gonna be home in an hour. Please talk to him about it. I don't like seeing you two avoiding each other."  
And with that, she walked out of the room.

\--

I ate my dinner slowly, then placed it on the bedside table. I knew that Melissa would get annoyed by that, but I didn't want to go downstairs to put it in the sink, in case I accidentally ran into Scott.

I heard the front door open and close, and footsteps race up the stairs and into the room across the hall. I let my eyes close, and I fell asleep.

\--

I woke up a few hours later, not because of a nightmare, but because of the loud thump coming from Scott's room. I jumped out of bed and made my way over there.

When I opened the door, he was picking a large book off the ground. I frowned at him.  
"What happened?"  
He blushed.  
"I was waiting up for you, in case you had another nightmare. I dozed off while reading, and the book fell. Sorry for waking you."  
I shrugged.  
"It's alright."

I walked over and grabbed the book out If his hands, then climbed into bed. He turned off the light. We laid facing each other for a little while.

A thick tension hung in the air. Feeling brave, I grabbed one of his hands and entwined his fingers with mine. He grinned, and we both relaxed, snuggling into each other. As I started drifting off, he whispered into my ear.

"Do you like me?" He asked. My heart thumped, and I went to answer, but he continued talking. "The same way I like you, that is."  
I traced my thumb in a circle on his wrist.  
"That depends. How do you like me?"  
He thought for a minute, then placed a light kiss on my forehead. I chuckled.  
"I like you much more than that," I said, and I reached up and kissed him.

He gasped, but kissed back, resting the hand not holding mine on the back of my head. We broke apart and held each other tight as we fell asleep.

\--

The midday sun shone through the slats of the blinds, and I almost panicked, but then remembered that it was a Saturday. Scott was awake, and he was absentmindedly running his hand through my curls.

"Good morning," I whispered. He smiled softly at me.  
"Morning."  
"So... Last night..."  
He nodded.  
"Last night."  
"I really like you, Scott. You make me feel at home. And honestly, I want to kiss you again."  
"I can arrange that."

He leant forward and kissed me. I felt ecstatic, my hands reaching up to caress his jaw. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.  
We kissed for a little while, then decided that we needed to breathe. "I like you too," he said, slightly out of breath. I moved to kiss the mark in his cheek.

"I would hope so. Or else this would be very awkward."  
He chuckled.  
"You know, avoiding me, that's not very quixotic."  
I scoffed.  
"Flexing your word of the week, huh?"  
"Yeah. I've been looking for an opportunity to slip it into a conversation."  
"Well? What does it mean?"  
He kissed me.  
"Romantic."  
"Oh? Give me more words."  
"Well, right now I'm experiencing dysania."  
"That sounds like a disease."  
"It's the state of finding it hard to get out of bed in the morning."  
"Hmm. I'm sure I'm not making it any easier for you. Tell me more."  
"You're pulchritudinous."  
I stared at him.  
"There is no way that is an actual word. You either made it up, or it's in a different language."  
"Nope. It's a real word. It means 'breathtaking.'"  
"Awww, you're 'mulchrituanus' too, " I said, purposefully mispronouncing the word.

He laughed loudly.  
"You said that completely wrong. In so many ways."  
I held a hand to my chest in mock hurt and rolled away from him.  
"How dare you. I'm always right."  
Scott hummed.  
"You're annoying, is what you are."  
"What, no long word this time?"  
"Oh, would you have preferred vexatious? How about irksome?"  
I shrugged.  
"Eh. I was thinking sexy, but I could see how those could work."  
"Sure, yeah, okay."

I whacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
"You know I'm sexy," I whispered, getting up, and kneeling on my hands and knees over him. "In fact, I know that I'm all you think about."

I kissed him deeply, savouring this late morning bliss. His hands ran up and down my sides, and one of mine ran through his hair, as the other held me up.

He smiled into the kiss, and we spent the rest of the day like this; lazing around enjoying each others company, knowing that I was safe here and that Scott would protect me, and I would do the same for him.


End file.
